Gryphon Bailey
'Gryphon Amelie Bailey- '''half-blood Witch born on March 13th to parents Jasper and Marian Bailey. Gryphon grew up in Birmingham, England with her parents and by 8 minutes identical twin, Sorrel. Bailey is going into her 3rd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is a member of Hufflepuff house. ''((OOC Note: Gryphon Bailey has been retired and has become an NPC within Hogwarts' walls.)) Biography Family Background Youngest of two, Gryphon Bailey was born into the Bailey family to Jasper and Marian. The Baileys, a rather unnotable Wizarding family of mixed blood status; known for producing a long line of Ravenclaws of studious nature. Jasper attended Hogwarts School where he was a member of Ravenclaw house like his parents before him, and upon graduating from Hogwarts, Jasper went into Muggle Relations at the Ministry of Magic. He was in his midtwenties when he met and fell in love with the muggle, Marian Locke. Marian is an only child, born to two free spirited Americans while travelling across Europe. The two decided upon finding out about their pregnancy to settle down in England. Marian took after her parents, inheriting their free spirit and loving nature. She also developed a love of flowers, deciding after completeing her homeschooling to open a flower shop. It was there that she met Jasper, having entered the shop out of curiosity more than anything. The two were an odd match, her nature contrasting with his rather uptight manner. It has been said by friends of the couple that she keeps him young while he keeps her grounded, and that their love could not be denied. Life Before Hogwarts Before long, the two discovered they were expecting child. They opted not to find out the gender, though Marian was positive she carried a son. "You can tell by the way my belly sits." She would insist. Sorrel was born in a muggle hospital in a room populated by Japer and Marian's parents. She was expected, though Gryphon came as a surprise. Jasper was doting and protective of their two daughters, while Marian believed the girls needed room to blossom without hovering. Marian continued to run her business from home, picking flowers for bouqets from the greenhouse behind their home, and her business was successful. Gryphon spent much of her time as a young child within the greenhouse, talking to the plants and learning all she could from her mother, her sister showing more interest in the animal life that would occasionally slip in. The girls were home schooled and spent their time at the family home, Jasper insisting they remain sheltered in case some show of magic show itself. Which it did during the midst of a fight between the two twin girls when Gryphon sent a watering can flying towards Sorrel, thankfully missing her target. Gryphon and Sorrel's relationship however is anything but strained, the two being the best of friends despite their opposing interests and personalities. Gryphon grew up a happy child, albeit shy and prone to daydreaming. Hogwarts Years 1-2 When Gryphon started at Hogwarts she was sorted before Sorrel, her name coming first alphabetically. There was no hesitation from the Sorting Hat, placing her into Hufflepuff, the first Bailey ever though she was soonafter joined by Sorrel. The two girls rarely did anything apart, this leading them to be relatively unnoticed by others. Gryphon continued her interest in plants, herbology being one of her favourite courses. Brighton Bay Summer Before Year 3 Sometime during the summer, on a day when Gryphon was exploring Brighton Bay without Sorrel, she was caught off guard by a deep rumbling. Passing it off as nothing, Gryph went down to the beach, interacting with her peers there and reassuring it was nothing. Of course this rumble was followed by a second one. And then a much bigger third one. Moving to check it out the students found a mine near the old dragon skull. Inside the children found a note referencing a treasure within the cave. After getting separated from the group, Gryphon ran through several spider webs before finding her way back. It was then that they found a dragon nest. Managing to slip one of the eggs into her bag, Gryphon and the group was then caught off guard by a swarm of bats and a dragon. Finding the exit, Gryphon assisted the other students in climbing up the platform onto the broken bridge and making it out of the cave. Upon escaping, Gryphon prompting rushed off to apply heat to the dragon egg and seek her twin's knowledge. TBC... Personality Gryphon is soft spoken, known to all too often have her head in the clouds. She's a kind girl, patient and happy with those around her. She is quite shy when separated from her sister, tending to do better with one on ones than large groups. Gryph is not known to be judgmental, choosing to see the best in everyone who crosses her path and refusing to take part in gossip. Though it is said that she doesn't notice anyone who isn't her sister or a plant, this isn't true. Gryphon quite often takes notice of others though her shy nature keeps her from interacting. Gryphon is rather emotional, often getting caught up in her feelings, or worse, her empathy. She considers herself to be awkward though she doesn't voice the things she considers to be negative traits. Looks and Traits Gryphon is of average height,carrying a bit of extra weight in the hips. Her hair is a thick crimson color, cut short now to better differentiate herself from Sorrel. Her eyes are doe- like and green, lips are parted by two large front teeth with a gap and she often wears an expression of being lost in thought.. Her voice is an higher pitched alto, with a well enuciated Brummie accent.. Her smile is shy, though nearly always genuine, her voice quiet and soft. Skills Possessions A toad by the name of Crowley, given to her by her mother as toads are popular with gardeners. An 11 3/4 Chestnut Dragon Heartstring Wand Cirrus 1500 Broomstick One Dragon Egg A Tarot set. Relationships Friendships Family Sorrel Bailey A fellow Hufflepuff and Gryphon's identical twin sister.Their relationship is close, rarely seen apart in past years, dispite their different personalities and interests. Where Gryphon is shy and quiet, Sorrel is outgoing. Sorrel could have easily fit in Slytherin, her nature being ambitious but it was Hufflepuff where she was placed and she has shown great pride in this fact. Jasper Bailey Gryphon's father, age 47. Jasper is a hardworking man, albeit uptight and overbearing. He is often heard making an exasperated sigh brought on either by his wife or his children's contrary natures. Regardless, his love for his family is undeniable and he would do anything to keep them safe. It is for this reason that Jasper kept his children from the muggles, regardless of living in a muggle city, in an attempt to minimize magical incidents. Marian Bailey Gryphon's mother, age 35. Marian is a flower loving, free spirited muggle woman, often seen in long flowing skirts and bare feet. It is from her that the twin girls get their looks, inheriting her red hair and emerald eyes. She believes in giving children the space to explore and discover the world on their own and is known to be the children's champion when it came to fun. "Jasper, they are children, if you hover over them they'll grow up sheltered and never learn. Let Gryphon camp out in the greenhouse, she'll be back before daylight, I assure you. Let Sorrel care for the baby mouse. If it dies, it's a lesson in the circle of life. If it lives, it is a lesson in responsibility, darling." Magical Abilities Gryphon is especially skilled in Herbology and with the Arcane, closely followed by Potions and Spell work. She struggles however with Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures.